Along with development of the display technology, there is a higher and higher requirement on reliability of a display panel, and there are more and more problems for a conventional gate on array (GOA) circuit operated in a severe environment. For example, in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment, a characteristic of a thin film transistor (TFT) of the GOA circuit may change or leakage current of the TFT in an off-state may increase remarkably. In this regard, a charge-sustaining characteristic may be deteriorated due to leakage of a display storage circuitry at an output stage of a gate driving signal. At this time, a potential at a pull-up node maintained by the display storage circuitry cannot be kept as a high level, so that it is impossible for the GOA circuit to output the gate driving signal normally.